


this is who i really am

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne





	

“Everyone has gone home for the night, sir. I thought I should let you know.”

“Thank you, Ianto. Is everything else locked down?”

“Yes, sir. Will you be up much later? I'll make you a cup of coffee before I go.” Jack turned in his chair to look at the young man who stood deferentially, respectfully at the door.

“Where are you, Ianto?”

“I beg your pardon, sir?” There was a distance in Ianto's voice that Jack wasn't used to, a coolness Jack thought they'd worked past in the Tommy incident.

“You're not here today. You've been distant. Where are you? Who are you with?” Jack gestured to the seat in front of his desk. “Are you all right?” Ianto bowed slightly at the waist and gave a half smile, one that hailed from the days before Gwen was a part of the team.

“I'm fine, sir.” Jack cocked a skeptical eyebrow. “Truly. I'm tired, that's all. Do you want the coffee or no?”

“No.”

“Very well, then, sir. I will see you in the morning.” The young man turned to leave, his shoulders tight. Jack rose from his desk, closed the case file, followed Ianto out the door.

“I'm not done with you, Jones. I won't let you shut down around me.” Ianto whirled on the ball of his foot, his composure visibly snapping.

“That's funny, _Captain_ , considering the fact that you don't say anything to anyone. Who was Grey? Why does he matter? Who the fuck is this _Doctor_ you keep going on about? What was between you and Martha, _really_? Do you let anything important out? Do you not even trust _me_?”

“My reticence did not almost kill the team, Ianto.” Ianto's lips thinned at Jack's even tone.

“Oh, so that's what you're worried about, is it, Jack? Are you only paying attention to me because I screwed up? That was a while ago; I'm surprised you even remember.”

“I'm paying attention to you because I want you to be whole. I'm paying attention to you because I care about your well-being. About your future.”

“And I am telling you that I am fine.”

“Prove it.”

It had been a long while since Jack had found himself with his back against a wall, unable to move, unable to even reach his gun. But with Ianto's lips attacking his own as they were, he found he didn't really feel the need to move, to resist, to struggle. Even in his aggression Ianto was careful, cupping the back of Jack's neck with one hand as the other snaked to rest possessively on the curve of his ass. They weren't much different in height, and whatever inch or two Jack might have had on the younger man was more than made up for by Ianto's absolute control of the situation. The kiss was almost savage, Ianto taking everything and giving nothing back, save a few nips to Jack's lower lip that would swell prettily but be gone by the morning.

“Today,” he whispered, body still holding Jack prisoner, their mouths still touching, the faint stirring below their belts warning, hoping for more rough movements to come, “would have been Lisa's birthday. So you remember that, you pushy, insensitive, stunning bastard, the next time you ask me to _unload_ on you.” Without another word, Ianto turned and walked away, straightening his tie and fastening his jacket as he went.

After a moment, when the feeling had returned to Jack's legs, he staggered back to his office and down the ladder to his quarters, finally stopping over the sink to look at himself in the mirror.

“Note to self,” he said, matter-of-factly. “Aggravate Ianto more often.”


End file.
